Taejin New Beginnings
by jenniferenae
Summary: Jin owns a bakery in Seoul. When Tae moves to Seoul to escape his past, and meets his bright new neighbors, who take him to a cute local bakery, he knows he found his new home. Taejin Taehyung x Seokjin Jikook Jungkook x Jimin BTS Bangtan Sonyeondan


Taehyung walked into the sixth apartment for the day, which also, thankfully happened to be the last. Honestly he never anticipated apartment hunting taking so long or being so exhausted and this was the last one that his realtor had to show him. As Chungha opened the door, he audibly gasped. The space was very modern looking and had a very open floor plan. They were on the fourteenth floor of the tall building and the view through the floor-to-ceiling windows was beautiful, from this side of Seoul you could see everything. Chungha stepped aside and smiled, hoping she had finally found him _the one, _Tae began to wander, walking through the large and very gorgeous kitchen, down the hall to examine the four rooms and five bathrooms he barely needed, back out to the living room. "Channie! This place is gorgeous! You really got me with this one! How soon do you think I could get it?" Taehyung mused, hugging Chungha. "Woah there, Taeger, you haven't even seen the cute terrace in the back." Taehyung shot her a puzzled look and she understood. "You, in all your curious glory didn't look out the door at the end of the hall?"

Taehyung's face pinkened slightly as she led him down the hall. Once they reached the end, she asked if he was ready and he nodded. He wasn't ready. As soon as she opened the door he saw a garden, it was absolutely beautiful, smeraldos, orchids, and a pond complete with water lilies decorating the terrace. He stepped out onto it, enchanted by the sight and his eyes filled with tears. "Channie, this is amazing. Please put in an offer, please." Chungha smiled mischievously and walked to the side of the terrace greenhouse, opening another door, leading to a large pool with a hot tub on it's left. Taehyung's jaw dropped. "Channie! Please!" Chungha smiled and hugged him, "I already put in an offer. You'll be picking up the keys tomorrow afternoon. Believe it or not, there were only two people, including you looking at this apartment." Taehyung hugged Chungha so tight she could feel her lungs constrict. He was on the verge of tears, and so thankful Chungha was an amazing realtor.

Taehyung pulled away, looking around at his new home. He grabbed Chungha's wrist and gently led her back inside. "Okay so, this room will be mine, and that one will be an office, and the one on the other side will be… well I don't know yet what that one will be, actually, and the last will be the guest room. Oh or should I get a roommate? I know I don't need help with rent but you know i'll get bored and lonely here in this huge place all by myself. Wait, can I start moving things in? Because that hotel is really depressing me. No matter how nice it is" Chungha was looking at him with an endeared look on her face. She truly admired her friend. "Taeger?" she nudged trying to get his attention back as he hummed in response to let her know he was somewhat listening, "A lot of celebrities live in this building. So just FYI you can't do anything too stupid. And yes I think that extra room should be for a roommate, you would be impossibly bored all by yourself here." Then, anticipating his response, "And no, it can't be me. I'm perfectly happy in my own apartment with Soyeon. But I appreciate the thought. You can start moving in immediately after you sign for the keys." They shared a sweet smile and Tae grabbed Chungha's hand, thanking her, and reminding her she was welcome anytime in his new home, before she left, leaving Taehyung to marvel at his new apartment.

Tae went to the window, looking out at the Lotte World Tower on the other side of the big pond below his building. He realized how close he was to the amusement park, he needed to find somebody to go with though. Hopefully he could find a way to network in Seoul soon. He decided he would leave to shower back at his hotel and relax after his long day. He walked to the front, turned around and sighed in content. It was his. He turned again, opening the door and then closing it behind him, unable to lock it, he left to the elevator directly in front of his door. It opened just moments after he pushed the button, and his jaw dropped again. It was Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook. Tae quickly closed his mouth and stepped inside, hoping not to make a fool of himself. The man Jungkook was with giggled, and it was beautiful, but he didn't know who he was. Was Jungkook dating again? God knows it didn't end well with Rosé, that was a huge social-media stirred mess.

The unknown man asked Tae what floor he was going to as Tae looked for the buttons. There was only a small screen with a keypad. "Ground floor plase." Taehyung said bowing slightly. The man giggled again and looked at Jungkook with a glint in his eyes. Yep, they were talking about Tae. _Great. I'm a failure. _Tae thought before the man spoke up. "Hey, new kid. You look starstruck. What are you doing here?" Taehyung stared in awe. He had literally been called out by this random man with Jungkook. What was going on? "Um i'm Kim Taehyung. I'm moving into the apartment on floor fourteen. I'm an event planner for big agencies, but you probably haven't heard of me." God, this elevator moved slower than Tae's grandmother. This ride was lasting ages. "I have, actually. I was looking into contacting you for a party I want to have. My name is Park Jimin. I'm a co-owner of Hope World Dance studio with Jung Hoseok." Taehyung's jaw dropped again, and he couldn't hide the look of awe on his face. He might be rich but meeting other rich people was still weird to him. "No. Freaking. Way. I'm a huge fan of you and Hoseok's work! And of course, yours too, Jungkook. I'm sorry I am a little bit starstruck right now oh my God."

Jungkook smiled at him with his bunny smile and Jimin giggled, covering his mouth with the back of his palm. "So do you both live in the building?" Taehyung inquired. "No, just me. Jimin lives across town, near his studio." Jungkook replied and Taehyung blushed because OH MY GOD JUNGKOOK JUST SPOKE TO HIM! "Wow okay that's cool, man." Tae replied and Jimin spoke up "Yea but only for now, I was actually interested in the fourteenth floor apartment but I figured I would let the other buyer have it. I guess I know it was a good choice." Taehyung knew he would regret this, but of course, he asked anyways. "Are you still interested? Because you know I would get really really bored in that big place all alone all of the time and I would love to have a cool guy like you to hang out with. I'm not hitting on you. I just kind of want a roommate. Or is that weird? Sorry i'll just enjoy the rest of the ride in silence." Tae turned around and Jimin threw himself onto Jungkook laughing and Jungkook was also cracking up. _Well, now they think i'm a sasaeng. Great job, Taehyungie. _Jimin grabbed Tae's shoulder in an effort to turn him around. "Actually, that doesn't sound like a terrible offer. Wanna talk about it? Like over pastries and such? We're on our way to the best bakery in the world right now. You could join if you want." Jungkook smiled at him and Jimin had his shoulders tensed up in hope and excitement. "I would actually love that. I'm in need of something that will give me diabetes in one bite." Jimin doubled over laughing, exclaiming that Tae was so funny while hitting Jungkook's knees.

The boys stepped off of the elevator and exchanged numbers and set off to the "Handsomest bakery in the world" according to Jimin. Jungkook and Jimin led Taehyung on their six-block walk and then they headed into "Jinnie's Bakery" that had a sign that said literally "World's most handsome baker(y)." in neon pink lights. Taehyung stepped inside and saw that the place was large, with two floors. The bottom had the kitchen complete with six coffee makers, four ovens, and four freezers. There was a plethora of different kinds of sweet treats and fresh baked bread. There were tables all around and the color scheme was black and pink, and it looked like an edgy coffee shop you might find in Austin, Texas. Upstairs there was a wall with lots of novels that were mainly romance but there were other genres too, but only because Seokjin _had _to make it feel inclusive. There was a cute balcony type railing with vines wrapped around it, preventing people from falling over and lots more circular tables. All of the light fixtures had pink flower covers over them to make it look like the light was coming from magical glowing flowers, and although it was very bright outside the inside was rather dimly lit, but it fit with the decor. It was decorated with lots of art including photography by Ante Badzim, Tae's favorite photographer, and he knew he loved the owner already.

Suddenly the kitchen door opened and a man walked out of it backwards carrying two trays of cream puffs and shouting at the other bakers to make sure the banana milk was properly chilled and the bread didn't burn because he wouldn't be back for a moment. He turned around and Tae gasped inaudibly. The yelling baker had yellow frosting on his nose and cheeks and he was gorgeous. He was absolutely stunning, and now he understood all of the worldwide handsome jokes Jimin told on the walk to the bakery because wow. He was hot. He laid out the cream puffs neatly in a window and looked back into the bustling kitchen and scoffed before peeking his head back through the door. "Jackson! Mark! That is not how you ice those cakes! And if you waste another ounce of my frosting on each others faces I will sue you for personal injury!" Taehyung raised his eyebrows, _Dude, this is like Hell's Kitchen, man. _He repeated it aloud in a low whisper to Jimin before Jimin gasped and said to never mention Gordon Ramsay to Seokjin because it was dangerous. Taehyung curled up his face in confusion but before he could ask any further questions, the yelling man engulfed Jimin in a hug, smothering him in his wide shoulders.

"Jiminie! What can I do for you today? What do you want? Oh! I almost forgot I made a batch of fresh Tteok for you two.. or three? Who's this handsome pastry young you've brought to me?" the yelling man asked very very boldly. "Oh yes introductions okay… JK you do it." Jimin was gleaming at Jungkook who rolled his eyes and gave Jimin a stare Taehyung found frightening from behind his black mask. "Yes uh Jinnie hyung this is Kim Taehyung, my new neighbor. He lives two floors below me. We'll probably be seeing him a lot from now on. Now, do you have any Mochi?" Jin smiled an evil smile before grabbing Jimin and saying "Yep, right here. And he's my only one. Please, i'm getting tired of his foolishness. Take him." They all laughed as Jimin playfully hit the older's arm and Taehyung started at them, not knowing what was going on. "Anyways, this is Taehyung, we call him Tae now, and i'm thinking about being his roommate." "WHAT?!" Jinnie said, with a tone saturated with exasperation and surprise, "When did you guys meet? Oh lord, are y'all dating? Why do you keep things from me?" "Eomma geez, calm down." Taehyung laughed at that quietly while Jin retorted something about not being young forever and lack of respect, because while he wanted to slip away and explore the bakery, he felt he needed to be there. "Um Jimin, Jin hyung? Can I interject?" Both the squabbling men turned to face him and squawked "What?" Tae was rather taken aback at their attitudes and Jungkook just said "We do this all the time, just go on."

Tae was nervous but also uncharacteristically fond of these new strangers. "Well um we met today, but I feel that we're really clicking and if anything, he wouldn't have to pay rent, and Jungkook is just upstairs, and i'm not looking for trouble. I'm very nice. I would consider him to be in good hands." Jin was practically drooling over the boys honey-toned skin, deep voice that was basically dripping in honey, and his chocolatey eyes, but he had to play the protective eomma card. "Oh please, that's exactly what a handsome serial killer would say." "Jin!" shouted Jimin in disbelief and Tae interrupted again, "No no Jimin it's okay. We just met. He doesn't trust me yet. That's fine. Would you like to talk to me all together so we can become more comfortable with each other and sort this out?" Jimin and Jins jaws both needed picked up from the floor at that point. Jimin nodded and Jin tilted his head up, trying to portray confidence but he was already soft for the sweet boy. And Tae was sweet for Jimin's protective friend as well.

They climbed the stairs and sat down in a booth next to the giant book wall. "So," Jin began, "What do you do for a living? Do you like baked goods? Do you cook? Have you ever been diagnosed with a psychological disorder? Where are you from?" Jimin pouted, like a helpless child who knew better than to argue with his crazy parent figure as Jin looked at Tae expectantly. "Well I am an event planner for larger agencies. I have worked for Big Hit and SM Entertainment and I love what I do. I love baked goods, which is actually part of the reason I decided to join Jimin and Jungkook here today. I can cook but I could definitely use some improvement, I will admit I do find baking much easier than actual cooking. I've never been diagnosed with a psych disorder and i' not a serial killer, if that's what you're really asking and i'm from Daegu." Jin was shocked. Tae remembered all of his questions and gave acceptable answers to all of them. "Are you gay?" Jin asked impulsively but kept his cool. Tae chuckled "Of course i'm gay. Who wants to be a hetero these days? Yikes." Jin jumped up from his seat and said "I give you my blessing dear son, please date one of my lonely friends." Jungkook burst out laughing and Jimin almost burst into tears of pride but also embarrassment. "Thank you, Jin hyung. I assume I can trust you, because Jimin and Jungkook do." Jin smiled and shook Tae's hand and Jimin smiled at the two.

Tae was proud. Not only did he win "Worldwide Handsome" over, he won over his approval and his friends. He felt like a legend. Jin sat back down and asked who wanted what to eat and drink and everyone replied with their requests and Tae pulled out his wallet. "Oh Tae, no. You'll never have to pay here. We're friends now." And Tae could tell there was no use in arguing by the look on Jimin's face. He put his wallet back into his pocket and thanked Jin, offering to help him with carrying the orders. Another customer stood up, "Hey sir? Can you take our order too?" And Jin simply scoffed. "Do I look like your maid? Or your mother? Come do it yourself. Ugh this generation." and they made their way to the counter, where Jin made the boys' coffee and grabbed their food and Tae grabbed three quarters of it smiling at Jin and almost running into the lazy customer from upstairs, making his way back up to the table. He had found friends. In his first week in the city. This was going to be a great new beginning for him. He could feel it. And he got to be friends with a bunch of rich, famous, handsome people. Seoul was going to be where he made a name and a life for himself, he was going to love it here.


End file.
